Ultralisk
This creature is as large as a mountain, its crest reaching 30 ft high, and weighing over 100 tons. Its head is similar to that of a Hydralisk, though much larger, with a chitinous plate covering its lower face. Its lower body is similar to a gigantic elephant, covered in brown armored plates. Four great 15 foot long blades sweep back and forth on the end of limbs attached to the middle of its upraised torso, as it charges towards you, roaring. 'Ultralisk CR 16 XP: 76,800' CE Gargantuan Aberration(Zerg, Extraplanar) Init +5 Senses Darkvision 120ft, Perception +16 Aura: Frightful Presence(60ft radius, on a charge, DC 26, duration 3d6 rounds, creatures with 15 or fewer HD are frightened rather than shaken) 'Defense' AC 31(-4 Size, +1 Dodge, +1 Dex, +23 Natural) Flat Footed-29, Touch-8 HP 304(19d8+209) DR 5/-, Fast Healing 5 Fort +21 Ref +7 Will +9 SR: 30 Defensive Abilities: Cold Resistance 10, Fire Vulnerability, Hind Brain, Overmind DC 26, Psionic(Lesser) DC 22 'Offense' Speed: 50ft Space: 20ft Reach: 25ft Melee: 4 Kaiser Blades +31(4d8+22/Crit 19-20x2+staggering Critical) Ranged: None Special Attacks: Bury(+20), Evolve-19, Psi-like Abilities, Unstoppable Juggernaut(4d8+30 DC 34) Psi-Like Abilities: CL 19 Concentrate +24, Spell Pen +19 3/day Metaphysical Claw, Stomp(30ft cone 19d4 nonlethal damage Reflex DC 24), 1/day Psionic Blast(30ft cone, stunned for 7 rounds Will DC 28) 'Statistics' Str 41 Dex 13 Con 30 Int '''6 '''Wis 16 Cha 21 Base Attk +19 CMB +38(+42 vs Sunder) CMD 49(53 vs trip, 51 vs bull rush) Feats: Ability Focus(Frightful Presence), Critical Focus, Dodge, Greater Sunder, Improved Critical(Kaiser Blades), Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Intimidating Prowess, Power Attack, Staggering Critical DC 29, Weapon Focus(Kaiser Blades) Skills: Intimidate +51, Perception +16, Stealth +0, Swim +19 Evolve-'' Frightful Presence(3pts), Hardened Carapace(1pt), Hind Brain(3pts), Improved Damage-Kaiser Blades(1pt), Improved Natural Armor (1pts), Kaiser Blades(4pts), Push(Kaiser Blades 1pt), Skilled-Intimidate(1pt), Spell Resistance(4pts) ''Hind Brain-'' An Ultralisk's body is so large and complex that it requires a secondary brain to maintain its some of its functions. This Hind brain offers the Ultralisk some protection from mental effects. If the Ultralisk is subjected to a mind-affecting effect, such as charm monster, rather than suffering the normal effect, the Ultralisk instead becomes staggered for the duration of the spell as the hind brain is forced to take over all of the bodies functions. ''Psionic-'' The Ultralisk is the paragon of the Swarm's foot soldiers. While it does not have the capabilities of the Zerg leaders, the Overmind's will still flows through it to a lesser extent. It suffers a -2 penalty on its Psionic DC and can only give commands to Zerg creatures within 30ft of it. ''Unstoppable Juggernaut-'' Ultralisks are living siege weapons. They have the Trample ability, using their Kaiser Blade damage and adding twice their strength to their damage. When damaging objects with their Trample, they ignore hardness. At the end of their movement, they may then make an attack with one of their Kaiser Blades. A creature struck by this attack must make a Reflex save DC 34 or be knocked prone. An object struck by this attack take double damage. Ultralisks are the pinnacle of the Swarm's evolution, the perfect killing machine. They are living siege weapons, capable of reducing whole cities to rubble in a matter of hours. It usually takes an army to bring even a single Ultralisk down. 'Subspecies''' *Magnathar *Torrasque *Tunneler